1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a panel-type air filter including structure whereby a scent may be introduced into air flowing through the filter at an adjustable rate generally proportional to the flow rate of air through the filter. The filter has been designed primarily for use in residential forced air heating and air conditioning systems, but also may be used in domestic range hoods as well as other air handling systems incorporating an air filter and which may benefit from a reasonably controlled rate of scent release into the air passing through the air filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of scent releasing structure heretofore has been provided for releasing scent into air passing through a forced air handling system. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,242, 2,965,197, 3,230,033 and 4,159,672. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,933 discloses structure by which a matt-type filter panel may be wetted with a liquid such as oil.
However, the above mentioned prior patents do not disclose a structure and method by which a variable rate scent discharge element may be added to a conventional air filter panel such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,197 during the manufacture of the filter panel (or after purchase thereof) and at a cost only slightly greater than the cost of the conventional air filter panel plus the cost of the scent discharge element.